The Road To El Dorado 2: Journey to Nahuatl
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: A fanfic sequel to the Road To El Dorado. Tell me what you guys think of it and review please.
1. Finding A Boat

**I've wanted to make a new fanfic in another section of this website and something hit me. Just studying the Aztec, the Incas, the Mayan, and the Ottoman Empire back at middle school reminds me of the underrated traditional animated film I've watched from my childhood, "The Road To El Dorado". It is surprising that it was gonna have some sequels of Tulio and Miguel along with Altivo and Chel searching for other legends, but due to it's failure at the box office back at 2000, the whole series got scrapped and shelved which is a shame because despite the mixed reception it had, it became the start of the fandom since I heard that lots of you users have made dozens of fanfics in this section. Well, without further ado, I've decided that I would make two sequels in this fanfic starting with this one. It's called "The Road To El Dorado 2: Journey to Nahuatl", based on the second event of Cortes' life where he and his soldiers went to Nahuatl and met Moctezuma II (which would be the new character of this fanfic) before he places himself under the orders of Charles V, but in terms of animated features, it would be loosely based on that event. I'm going to start the fanfic right now starting with the first chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review while you're at it dear fans of a great movie.**

**P.S. I do not own the characters and Dreamworks Animation. This fanfic will have a total of 20 chapters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Finding A Boat<p>

We see Tulio, Miguel, Altivo, Chel, and their armadillo friend going into the forests a few miles away from the gates that lead to El Dorado and it's been nearly a day since they crashed into them in an attempt to save the people of El Dorado from being found by Cortes and his men. They camped by themselves last night and in the next morning they continue to move on. They see light and hear the ocean on the very end of the forest and our heroes spoke.

"I can hear the ocean", said Miguel, "That means the boat's still there the last time we sailed here."

"Let's grab it and get out of here fast before Cortes finds us", said Tulio, "I can see their ship far away from here."

He points to Cortes' ship and we see Cortes' chaining up Tzekel-Kan.

"But it is true", said Tzekel Kan, "I saw three of the people who have been to El Dorado along their horse of yours."

As he attemps to pull the bonds of the chains out of his arms, Cortes kicks him.

"You will suffer the consequences once we get back to spain", said Cortes, "but first, we are going to a place where no one will remember you again."

"And what place is that?", asked Tzekel Kan.

"Nahuatl", explained Cortes, "The lord himself will be most pleased in giving you a mere tributal sacrifice."

Tzekel Kan glares at him angrily and Cortes shouts, "Put him in the brig!", and his men grabbed the priest to the brig before the locked the door. Later, we see our heroes getting on the boat despite the fact that the horse is too big for the boat to carry and they sailed as fast as they could until finally, they have reached a few miles away from the forests and El Dorado and they say their goodbyes to the most beautiful place where it had gold before continuing to row the boat. Later that night, it began to rain and there came huge waves as our heroes try to row through them or else one of them would crash into them and destroy the boat.

"I'm not sure how long this will last!", shouted Chel, "The storm's too strong anyway!"

"Just keep rowing!", shouted Tulio and our heroes continue to row until they came across a more huge wave in the ocean and they've waited until the time was right to row until the boat reaches the top of the wave before it could crash back to the ocean letting our heroes live. The next morning, after they rested from last night, they continue to row. Day after day, they stopped rowing and would keeping on rowing. Another day came by and our heroes take a few hourse rest while eating some leftover fruits they have found from the forest.

"There are a few mango berries left", said Chel, "I'm sure we'll have enough to last our journey."

"Before we might even know it", said Miguel, "We could be stopping on another island."

"What do you mean, another island?", asked Tulio, now curious.

"You know", said Miguel, "Where we could meet new people... even their king, I believe?"

"A new god?", said Tulio, "Come on. What makes you think there'll be another god once we go to that place?"

"We'll just...", said Miguel, "You know, respect him the same way the people at El Dorado did when we were gods."

"Well, I... I highly doubt that", said Tulio.

Later that night, while the others are sleeping, we see Miguel looking at the stars. "_It's so beautiful_", thought Miguel and he sees a shooting star. "Amazing", said Miguel, "A shooting star. I get to make a wish." He closes his eyes and said, "I wish we could go to another place where we can see new people and meet their king", and went to sleep, hoping that his dream would come true. Then, he dreams of seeing the new people in a new place so might and beautiful even the people greeted him for his welcome. Suddenly, there came a growl from the forests of their town and as lots of people ran as fast as they could, Miguel sees a familiar creature. It was the stone jaguar he and Tulio saw the last time they were at El Dorado before finding out that Tzekel Kan is there and orders the stone jaguar to kill him. Then, the dream ends after the jaguar kills Miguel after the chase and Miguel wakes up. He gasps and is relieved that it was all a dream and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the first chapter. I'll update as soon as I am done doing a few chapters in a KFPHTTYD crossover sequel.**


	2. Finding Land Again

**I've changed my mind. I will work on this chapter, but like I said, I will be busy with the crossover. So, enjoy and please review because I'm disappointed in some of you not reviewing this fanfic. Oh, and this chapter is pretty short. Sorry. I wanted to kill some time.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Finding Land Again<p>

The next morning, our heroes continue to row their boat and a few hours later, they get tired and managed to get some more rest. While they sleep peacefully, they muttered constantly.

"Hey, Tulio, Chel", said Miguel.

"What is it?", asked Tulio.

"Is there something you want to tell us?", asked Chel.

"I had a dream last night", said Miguel.

"What kind of dream was it?", asked Chel.

"A terrible one", said Miguel, "I was there seeing the new people and their new king who greeted my welcome. Then, suddenly, something made them run for their lives. I found out that... it was a stone jaguar."

"You mean, the same one that chased us?", asked Tulio, "And the one that... Tzekel Kan controlled?"

"Yes", said Miguel, "and he was there... before it attacked me and... that was it. Do you guys think that it might happen?"

"No, Miguel", said Chel, "Besides, it's just a dream. No matter what happens, we'll always be with each other."

"Thank you, Chel", said Miguel and our heroes continue to rest until a minute later, the boat hit something. Then, Miguel and the others wake up to find that the boat has stopped and they saw a beach with beautiful palm trees. Our heroes cheered with joy and kissed the sand, crying out "Land!" in the process.


	3. A New Map

Chapter 3: A New Map

After our heroes continued shouting "Land" a few times, our heroes managed to find some food by killing some seagulls with sticks made by Chel and cooked them in the fire Miguel had made. Then, they eat the cooked seagulls, now grilled chicken. "This is delicious", said the satisfied Tulio, "Miguel and I saw one of them once on a boat before we got to El Dorado. We were about to eat it until a shark ate it, which sucks." "Lucky for us", said Miguel and finishes the last of his chicken, "we've managed to catch some of them. Thanks, Chel. Now we won't be able to starve any longer." "Don't mention it", said Chel and finishes her chicken as well.

Later that night, while Tulio and Chel find big tree leaves from the palm trees and managed to build sleeping bags by folding them and rolling them at the same time, we see Miguel laying his head on a smooth rock and sees the beautiful night stars. Suddenly, noises came and Miguel hears them. He gets up and ran to the palm tree forest without Tulio and Chel noticing before the two started to hug each other and they spoke. "How about you and me watch the beautiful stars together?", asked Chel seductively, "You and me. Together." "That'll be great", said the dazed Tulio and the two lay next to each other, causing the armadillo and Altivo to groan in disgust.

We see Miguel continuing running into the forest until he stops to hear that there is nothing. "Oh, you fool", said Miguel, "You're just hearing things. I gotta back to the others before something bad really happens." Suddenly, he trips on something and falls to the ground and as he turns around, he sees a skeleton holding a beautiful silver looking rolled paper. "Hello", said Miguel, "What's this?" He takes the silver paper out of the skeleton's hand in which it was holding and when he unrolls it, he could not believe his eyes. It wasn't a piece of paper. It's a treasure map to a new city with two beautiful palaces near each other shown on the right side.

Miguel becomes excited and decides to tell Tulio and Chel about it in the morning. So, he puts it inside his long sleeved shirt and runs out of the palm tree forest as quickly as possible. He then sees him still next to each other and Miguel grins happily before he yawns, now tired and goes to sleep, but not before Alvito and the armadillo stared at him suspiciously. "What", said Miguel, "I was trying to find out where the noises were coming from." He goes to sleep after thinking that the map could lead him and the others to the city Miguel dreamt of the other night. The next morning, we see Miguel trying to poke Tulio and Chel in an attempt to wake up.

They woke up a minute later and they saw Miguel's happy face. "What's so happy about, Miguel?", asked Tulio, now curious. "You wouldn't believe me if I tell you and Chel something", said Miguel. "What do you mean?", asked Chel. Then, Miguel tells the two about the silver map he found last night. "Then, I think that this map would lead us to a city from my dream the other night on the boat", explained Miguel. "But, we don't even know what kind of city it is", said Chel. "Maybe not, but this map does", said Miguel and points to the two palaces, "See those two buildings? They're very huge and has beautiful markings on the top and the bottom." Suddenly, the sun shines on the map, causing it to reveal a writing in an ancient language and Tulio and Chel saw it. "Miguel", said Tulio, "There's some kind of message." Then, Miguel looks at it and stood there puzzling and puzzling before he read a word of the ancient language.

"Nahuatl", said Miguel, "What does it mean?" "Who knows?", asked Chel and sighs before dropping to the ground, "I mean, face it. The place in that dream of yours just doens't exist." As Miguel nearly spent three minutes and he finally figured it out after remembering his dream from the other night on the boat. "Of course", said Miguel. "What is it?", asked Tulio. "It all makes sense now", said Miguel, "Nahuatl is a city and it's the only one from my dream. It even has..." "Has what?", asked Chel and stood up. "Treasure", said Miguel, "Loads of beautiful treasure. What else do you think Nahuatl has, Tulio?" "Um...", said Tulio, "How about lovely ladies and for you to find one of them?" "Yes", said Miguel, "But not only that. It has a kingdom and a king as well. Do you know what that means?" "_Oh, boy_", thought Tulio, "_This journey is gonna get even more dangerous than last time_."

Then, Chel has finally got it. "That the gods have been there before", said Chel, "So that settles it then. Pack up, guys. We're going to the city and palace at once. Let's follow that trial!" "Another trail that we blaze!", said Miguel, "What do you say, Tulio?" Tulio smiles and finally agreeds. "Let's do this", said Tulio and we cut to later where our heroes have finally packed what they needed: some of the leftover dead seagulls they killed and some of the fruit they found in the forests that lead to the gates to El Dorado. Then, they got on Altivo and Tulio yells, "CHARGE!", causing the horse to neigh loudly and trotting as fast as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Here comes another chapter and I can't believe I'm actually making two chapters at the same day after starting some work on the story. I'm not saying it's a bad thing or something like that, but it's just so surprisingly intense to make two chapters at the same day.<strong>


	4. Following The New Trail

Chapter 4: Following The New Trail

We cut to our heroes as Altivo goes in the right direction it actually leads them to a waterfall nearby. "Well", said Miguel, "I'm pretty sure this trial would be even harder than I imagine, but let's keep doing." Then, as our heroes continue to walk in the forests hour after hour, the song "Trust Me", plays on the background.

**Looking back it makes me shiver**  
><strong>Don't be scared to kick the past<strong>  
><strong>Selling lovers down the river<strong>  
><strong>Nothing built for speed will last overnight<strong>

**All those years of desolation**  
><strong>Pretty boys and damage done<strong>  
><strong>Not the way to find salvation<strong>  
><strong>Looking after number one<strong>

**Trust me**  
><strong>Try rolling with the flow<strong>  
><strong>Trust me<strong>  
><strong>I've been there don't you know<strong>  
><strong>I'm giving you a chance, so take it<strong>  
><strong>I got all you want, you'll make it<strong>  
><strong>Standing there in front of me, you're naked<strong>  
><strong>You can't hide a thing, you've got no choice<strong>  
><strong>Trust me<strong>

* * *

><p>We see Chel catching a snake who has been pestering her after she and the others stopped to take a rest and decides to pet it. "Hey guys", said Chel, "I've found a lizard. Do you think I should keep it? I think it's so cute." "Ok", said Miguel. "Wait a minute", said Tulio, "Why? Does it have instincts or something?" "Well, kind of", said Chel, "It needs a name. I'll call him... Tavro. Yes, you are such a sweet little lizard. Yes, you are." Then, she rubs the lizard really smooth and the snake snuggles her tightly and lovingly. "You should consider yourself "Queen of all that is innocent and cute" or whatever title", teased Tulio and laughs his head off. "You're so funny", said Chel and continues to rub the snake. Later, as our heroes continue their trail, the song continues.<p>

**Too many years your heart has wandered**  
><strong>Scared to make a final move<strong>  
><strong>Too many nights those boys have squandered<strong>  
><strong>You got nothing left to prove<strong>

**I'm giving you a chance, so take it**  
><strong>I got all you want, you'll make it<strong>  
><strong>Standing there in front of me, butt naked<strong>  
><strong>You can't hide a thing, you've got no choice<strong>  
><strong>Trust Me<strong>  
><strong>Trust Me<strong>  
><strong>Trust Me<strong>  
><strong>Trust Me<strong>  
><strong>Trust Me<strong>

The song ends and we see our heroes at the bottom of the same waterfall they saw and as Miguel looks at the map, he sees a sign that says, "Go through the water and you will find the beautiful city" at the left side and realizes that they have done it. They've finally made it to the passageway to Nahuatl and very soon they will find the city. "We've made it", said Miguel, "I knew this map would lead us and we have found the passageway. Come on." Miguel runs as fast as he could as Tulio, Chel, Altivo and the armadillo follow him. "Wait up, Miguel", said Tulio and our heroes entered the water.

* * *

><p>I'll update on either Sunday or Monday. Enjoy and review fans.<p> 


	5. Meeting The King

**Please review this time fans. By the way, I want to say thank you sandra for reviewing the second chapter of this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Meeting The King<p>

As Miguel continues to run in dark cave under the waterfall, he sees daylight right ahead of him and the others. "Hurry up, guys", said Miguel, "We're getting close." Then, after Miguel gets out of the dark cave, he finally sees the city, but turns his head on the right side after hearing what the clicking noise came from to see only twenty men preparing to fire their arrows at him. "Why you stop, Miguel?", asked Tulio as he and the others caught up with him, but they froze after seeing the men preparing to fire their arrows at them as well as Miguel. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea", said Chel. Alvito neighs loudly and the armadillo hid behind Miguel. "State your business strangers or we will shoot you", said one of the men. Then, two men suddenly appeared. The first person wears light-blue clothing and is a high priest while the other one is the king himself. Then, Miguel couldn't believe his eyes. He is looking at the king of Nahuatl!

"Excuse me", said Miguel, "We've come to this town to see the king and I believe he's right over there." "Miguel, what are you doing?", asked Tulio sternly, "Didn't you just see what those men are about to do?" "Relax, Tulio", said Miguel, "I'll handle it." Miguel then walks to the priest and the king, but is shocked when they stare at him sternly. "Uh, hello", said Miguel, "We... we..." "Why have you come to our city, stranger?", asked the king. "I want to know... who you are", said Miguel. "I am King Peratu", introduced Peratu, "and this is my assistant, Fevgra. This city is-" "Yes, I know, your majesty", said Miguel, "Nahuatl. I've read the same name of the map I've found." "What map?", asked King Peratu. Miguel then shows King Peratu the same map he found in the forest and the king becomes satisfied. "You've found the map we sent him to look for", said King Peratu.

"Who, your majesty?", asked Miguel, confused. "Vaneza", said King Peratu, "We've sent him to find that map, but he never came back. Where is he now?" "You mean, the skeleton", said Miguel. "He is... dead?", asked King Peratu. Miguel nods his head and King Peratu weighs down his head in great sorrow. "Look, I am sorry. I didn't know", said Miguel. "You do not have to be sorry", said King Peratu shamefully, "It was my fault. He was... a friend to me. Now that he is dead, I will always remember him in my memories." "Would you, um... meet my friends, you majesty?", asked Miguel. "Yes, of course", said King Peratu, "What is you name?" "I'm Miguel", introduced Miguel and he shows him to his friends, "These are my friends", said Miguel, "Chel, the most beautifully attractive female from another city, Altivo, a horse that belongs to ours and this armadillo that kind of followed us during our journey. Then, this is my friend and in training partner, Tulio."

King Peratu looks at Tulio strangely and then smiles at him. "It is my pleasure to see you, friends of Miguel", said King Peratu, "Welcome to Nahuatl. Fevgra, would you take these people their rooms in the palace?" "Anything you say, my lord", said Fevgra and walked towards our heroes. "Oh, uh", said Tulio. "Do not be nervous", said Fevgra, "I will take you all to your rooms." Our heroes walked with Fevgra to the steps of Peratu's palace that has over a hundred. "You have got to be kidding me", groaned Tulio. "This will take a while to get to the top", said Fevgra, "Come." Later, we see Fevgra walking to the top and the others have also reached the top as well, but are tired. "Do you have... any water?", asked the exhausted Tulio. "There is", said Fevgra and shows our heroes a pool of water in the palace. "Oh, thank heaven", said Miguel and he and Tulio jumped on the water and drinks it. "It's so fresh", said Tulio.

"Once you are done with the water, I will show you the markings of our tribe", said Fevgra. "What kind of markings?", asked Chel. "Nahuatl markings, my dear", said Fevgra and Miguel and Tulio got out of the pool and decided that they are interested. "We like to have a little tour with the markings", said Tulio, "Besides, we're most grateful." Then, Fevgra takes them to the markings. "These are the times when our culture were protected by the gods themselves", explained Fevgra, "They made a deal with our ancestors that they would give them treasure that could make them immortal for the rest of their lives. A few years later, however, they hid the treasure in this palace so that no one would find them." "Where did they hide it in the palace, exactly?", asked Tulio. "It is in a sacred passageway to the treasure", said Fevgra, "and I will show you, but before I do that, I have something to tell you all." "We're listening", said Miguel.

"Do not and I mean do not reveal the secrets to anybody", said Fevgra, "Understand?" Our heroes not their heads and Fevgra opens the passageway to the treasure. Then, he opens the treasure to reveal the shining gold light that shines all of the palace and our heroes could not believe their own eyes upon looking at the familiar treasure. It was. They are looking at the gold and is the same structure from El Dorado. "I recognize these before", said Miguel, "These are the same gold from El Dorado." "Precisely, dear friend", said Fevgra, "The people from El Dorado came to our tribe and offered half of thousands of their gold. We protected them for over a century." Then, as Fevgra turns his head around, he could not believe his eyes. He saw the gods that looked exactly like Miguel and Tulio. "It cannot be", whispered Fevgra. "What is it?", asked Tulio.

"You are the gods that the people from El Dorado have searched for", said Fevgra and bends down on his knees, "What can I do for you, my lords?" Tulio and Miguel looked at each other for a while and Miguel spoke. "Would you excuse us for a moment?", asked Miguel and he and Tulio and have a little conversation. "Is it me or is that guy trying to act like a servant to us?", asked Tulio. "Tulio", said Chel, "he said "You're the gods". "Yes, bu first the people of El Dorado believed we were the gods. Especially Chief Tanni and Tzekel Khan", said Miguel, "I'm starting to think that there are people in Nahuatl. They're going to believe that we're the gods like last time back at El Dorado. What do we do?" "We're just gonna have to tell the king that we are not the gods", said Tulio, "That's the plan. Agreed?" Chel and Miguel nod their heads in agreement and walked to Fevgra.

"Fevgra", said Tulio, "can you take us to his majesty himself, please?" "By all means", said Fevgra and we cut to later where our heroes see that King Peratu and the citizens of Nahuatl are having a celebration for them once they arrive. Then, King Peratu turns and see them. "They are here", said King Peratu, "Citizens of Nahuatl, I give you Miguel and his other fellow travelers." "Me and Tulio are from Spain", said Miguel, "Thank you." "Oh, I did not know that", said King Peratu. "That's alright, your majesty", said Miguel. "Now, let the celebration begin for you dear travelers will be treated with dinner", said King Peratu and we cut to later where we see our heroes sitting in their separate stone chairs. "Crabs and Lobsters for our mighty gods", said Fevgra after he arrives with the sea food. "Oh, uh... thank you", said Chel. Tulio and Miguel ate the sea food as did Chel. "It's great", said Miguel, "We are most grateful." "You are most welcome", said Fevgra.

Later, we see Tulio and Chel watching Miguel playing with the beautiful banjo he was given from King Peratu himself and he plays a few notes while the song "16th Century Man" plays on the background in the process.

**Oh it's great to see our homeland**  
><strong>Breathe the Iberian atmosphere<strong>  
><strong>Just because we are Hispanic<strong>  
><strong>Doesn't mean we're oceanic<strong>  
><strong>Quite frankly we've had water up to here<strong>

**We've made waves to last a lifetime**  
><strong>We've been saturated, almost drowned<strong>  
><strong>We are Spanish, not Caribbean<strong>  
><strong>We are human, not amphibian<strong>  
><strong>We'll seek our fortunes on Spain's solid ground<strong>

**There's no future in the new world**  
><strong>Only fools believe the tales<strong>  
><strong>Of the gold of El Dorado<strong>  
><strong>Only suckers set their sails<strong>  
><strong>We habe seen the way the tide is turning<strong>  
><strong>Cortez is a charlatan<strong>  
><strong>We are on the ball, discerning<strong>  
><strong>We're anti-diluvian<strong>  
><strong>Two very fine examples of<strong>  
><strong>Sixteenth century man<strong>  
><strong>Two very modern samples of<strong>  
><strong>Sixteenth, sixteenth century man<br>**

* * *

><p>The instrumental background plays as we see Miguel dancing with the other ladies of Nahuatl while Tulio dances with Chel. "What do you think, Tulio?", asked Chel, "Isn't this exciting or what?" "Absolutely", said Tulio, "In fact, this is gonna be the greatest night ever!" Then, the song continues.<p>

**There are women who are lining**  
><strong>Every avenue in every port<strong>  
><strong>Now at last we'll get to grips with<strong>  
><strong>The things they never equip ships with<strong>  
><strong>We habe sailed into our last resort<strong>

**There's no gold mine in the new world**  
><strong>It's a trick to get recruits<strong>  
><strong>On the boat to El Dorado<strong>  
><strong>We're returning to our roots<strong>  
><strong>We're going back to land locked ladies<strong>  
><strong>Cortez never lets them board<strong>  
><strong>All in all the point we've made is<strong>  
><strong>We don't want to go abroad<strong>  
><strong>Two very fine examples of<strong>  
><strong>Sixteenth century man<strong>  
><strong>Two terra firma samples of<strong>  
><strong>Sixteenth, sixteenth century man<strong>

**Two very fine examples of**  
><strong>Two terra firma samples of<strong>  
><strong>Sixteenth century man<strong>

**(Repeat End Verse X2)**

**16th Century man**

The song ends and we see Tulio walking to King Peratu while the party continues. "Um, your majesty", said Tulio. "Yes", said King Peratu. "May I speak with you? Just for a moment or two?", asked Tulio. "By all means... Tulio", said King Peratu and he and Tulio have a little conversation. "Do you guys really think that me and Miguel are the gods?", asked Tulio. "Why, Yes", said King Peratu, "It is foretold that the gods themselves will save us and the whole city from crumbling to pieces. Now, why do you ask that?" "Because", said Tulio, "We... we're not the gods." King Peratu's mood changes from satisfied to confused. "I do not understand", said King Peratu. "You see", said Tulio, "The people of El Dorado thought that we were the gods, but... I just don't know where to put it." "We have seen the people of El Dorado before, Tulio", said King Peratu. "Yes, I know that, Fevgra told me", said Tulio. "IF what you are saying is true, then I believe you", said King Peratu.

"You think so?", asked Tulio. "Absolutely", said King Peratu. Before the party lasted about thiry minutes later, we see a disguised person in a cheetah suite running over to a temple where we see his boss himself. When he turns around, he has a cheetah tattoo on the left side of his face. "Delgar", said the disguised cheetah, "The gods from El Dorado are here in Nahuatl." Delgar walks towards his henchman and spoke. "Excellent", said Delgar, "I have something in store for them." Then, he chuckles evilly and menacing as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! This is not good! What is Delgar planning? Will Tulio, Miguel, Chel, Altivo, and the armadillo discover what he is planning? Find out in the later chapters! Hold on, dear fans!<strong>


	6. The New Girl

Chapter 6: The New Girl

The next day, we see Miguel exploring the entire city and is having conversations with all of the people about why he and his friends came here in the first, but first he told them about their first journey to El Dorado. "We had a great adventure there", said Miguel, "We met some great people who think we're the gods, but we're not." "Well, we believe you", said citizen #6. "You do?", asked Miguel. Suddenly, something hit him on the head and as Miguel looks down, he sees an apple and picks it up before hearing running feet in the bushes. He goes to see who it was and it turns out to be a girl. "Why, hello", said Miguel, "What are you doing in the bushes?" "I was... trying to keep an eye on someone who tries to hurt me." "I'm not going to hurt you", said Miguel, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Miguel. What's yours?" "Rosie", said Rosie, "I uh..." Then, she smiles at him. "I think you're cute", said Rosie and kisses Miguel in the cheeks, causing him to blush and trip backwards into the ground. "I have to go now", said Rosie, "I'm really sorry about that." "Will I ever see you again?", asked Miguel. "Well, sometime later", said Rosie and runs from Miguel as quickly as she can and Miguel becomes dazed and is now in love with that pretty girl. As he continues to explore Nahuatl, the song "I Want Love" plays on the background.

**I want love, but it's impossible**  
><strong>A man like me, so irresponsible<strong>  
><strong>A man like me is dead in places<strong>  
><strong>Other men feel liberated<strong>

**I can't love, shot full of holes**  
><strong>Don't feel nothing, I just feel cold<strong>  
><strong>Don't feel nothing, just old scars<strong>  
><strong>Toughening up around my heart<strong>

**But I want love, just a different kind**  
><strong>I want love, won't break me down<strong>  
><strong>Won't brick me up, won't fence me in<strong>  
><strong>I want a love, that don't mean a thing<strong>  
><strong>That's the love I want, I want love<strong>

**I want love on my own terms**  
><strong>After everything I've ever learned<strong>  
><strong>Me, I carry too much baggage<strong>  
><strong>Oh man I've seen so much traffic<strong>

**So bring it on, I've been bruised**  
><strong>Don't give me love that's clean and smooth<strong>  
><strong>I'm ready for the rougher stuff<strong>  
><strong>No sweet romance, I've had enough<strong>

The song ends and Miguel decides to go back and see how Tulio, Chel, Altivo, and the armadillo are doing. While Altivo is hanging out at the pool, we see Tulio and Chel holding each other. "That party was...", said Chel, but Tulio finished the sentence for her. "Spectacular", said Tulio, "El Dorado sure had the same thing and it was great too despite this city being different. Chel, now that we have the gold, should we take it back with us back to Spain?" "Probably", said Chel. Then, Miguel appears at the top of the palace and the two lovers saw him. "Hey, Miguel", said Tulio, "How's your tour to the city?" "Pretty good", said Miguel and becomes dazed. "What is it?", asked Chel. "Ah, nothing", said Miguel. "Come on, Miguel", said Tulio, "Tell us. We promise we won't tell anyone." "Alright, if that's what you want", said Miguel and tells Tulio and Chel about the girl she met at the market of Nahuatl today. "His name is Rosie", said Miguel, "I didn't know where she came from, but when she looked at me, I felt like... I got carried away from a wind." "Way carried away", said Tulio, "Besides, you might even have a crush on her." "A crush? On her?", asked Miguel, "Don't be silly. I'm not in love with her." "Admit it, Miguel", said Chel, "Because if you do, you might have the chance to marry this "Rosie". Miguel thought they were only doing this just to tease him, but he finally realizes that he really is in love with Rosie. "You're right", said Miguel, "I am in love. Besides, I would talk to her in about... a day or two so I can get to know her better." "You've got it, Miguel", said Tulio and Miguel smiles at him. But Miguel was wondering about something. What if he gets embarassed? Looks like he would have to find out for himself. "_You'll have the chance to get your own true love_", thought Miguel to himself.

Later that night, we see Miguel sleeping and he dreams of something pleasant. He dreams of being in a beautiful fertile land where he can see the most beautiful flowers he could find. He picks out a rose with a lovely red shade color on it. Suddenly, there came a howling wind and he turns around to see Rosie walking in the field and he run towards her. "Rosie", said Miguel, "What brings you here?" "I hear your senses", said Rosie. "You do?", asked Miguel, "What did the senses say about me?" "That you're the most handsome man in the history in Nahuatl", said Rosie. Miguel smiles and he and Rosie kissed each other in the most beautiful moment of their life ever before the dream comes to an end and we fade to black. Miguel continues to sleep happily the next morning until he wakes up to find that Tulio and Chel are gone. Only him, Altivo and the armadillo. "Hey, guys", said Miguel, "Do you know where the others went?" The horse and the armadillo shook their heads no and Miguel weighs down his head. "You're going to do this, Miguel", said Miguel to himself, "You can do this."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update on wednesday... I hope. Oh, and if some of you are wondering why I used one of the songs from the movie soundtrack, I've edited the song just in case I made a mistake. So, if you understand, tell me what you think of "I Want Love", another song sunged by Elton John himself and I'm sorry for not explaining why I forgot to add that this is also a musical just like the first (which only had one musical number). Please forgive me.<strong>


	7. Romance In The Air

Chapter 7: Romance In The Air

Later, we see Rosie standing on the balcony of her room and we see her father named Moctezuma walking towards her. "Whatever is the matter, my daughter?", asked Moctezuma. "I seemed to be pestered by something", said Rosie, "It seems that... love has gotten to me." "I see", said Moctezuma, "You are in love with someone, Rosie." "Yes, father", said Rosie, "I met this stranger yesterday near the markets of Nahuatl after I threw an apple at him. On purpose." "Oh, come now, Rosie", said Moctezuma, "That stranger was not going to hurt you. He was trying to compensate with our people." "And to think that we've spended enough time here, I would rather go see other places from here", said Rosie, "but first, I have to find that stranger again and say, "I'm in love with you". How's that, father?" "You will and one day, you will get the chance to travel to other worlds one day", said Moctezuma, "I promise you that." Rosie smiles and goes out of her room and into the streets of Nahuatl, setting off to meet Miguel again.

Later, we see Miguel trying to find Rosie without noticing that Tulio and Chel are searching for something to eat in Nahuatl. All they found is corn strawberries and blueberries as well. "They would come in handy for lunch and dinner today", said Chel. Tulio agrees and he and Chel takes the stuff they have found back to the palace where he sees King Peratu and Fevgra organizing the pool and the mess that Altivo made. Meanwhile, as Miguel starts to look at the beautiful flowers he found, he turns around and bumps into a familiar sight. When he looks up, it turns out to be Rosie. "Hello... Rosie", said Miguel without being nervous, "Sorry for bumping into you like this." "That's alright", said Rosie, "What were you doing anyway?" "I was just uh...", said Miguel, then takes out one of the roses and gives it to Rosie, "Picking you some flowers." "Oh, how sweet", said Rosie, "Thank you, Miguel. By the way, I was wondering if you... would come to my home to see my father?"

"That'll be great", said Miguel, "but can you promise to keep a secret? Can you promise to keep our love a secret from King Peratu?" "On my solemn oath", said Rosie, "I promise to keep our love a secret, Miguel from..." "Spain", explained Miguel. "Miguel from Spain", said Rosie, "I promise. Now come. Oh, and before we go, I have to say something." "What is it, Rosie?", asked Miguel. "I... I love you", said Rosie and to Miguel's surprise, he and Rosie kissed each other and went off to Rosie's home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making this short. I wanted to kill some time... again so I could get the story done as quickly as possible in about... 14 or 17 days or so. I'm not sure. Anyway, enjoy and please review this time.<strong>


	8. Making A New Friendship

**I've got some news: I've changed the amount of chapters from 20 to 18 because it might take... ah, I can't say anything else, should I? Because I'm making this chapter even longer than the previous chapters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Miguel's Love For Rosie<p>

Later that night, we see Delgar dressing himself in his panther costume. Then he goes out of his hideout and he sees Tulio and Miguel playing "Rolling A Seven" where the two partners each take turns rolling a seven to see if he could wear a crown now that the people of Nahuatl think that they are the gods themselves. "What are the gods are doing?", asked Delgar and goes to his henchman. "They are playing some sort of game", said Delgar's henchman, "I am not sure of that." "What else do you think they are playing?", asked Delgar. "Um... sending out innocent animals?", asked Delgar's henchman. "No, you fool", said Delgar, "Listen, I have come up with a plan to get rid of those gods once and for all. We do not know where they came from nor whose names they have." "And what plan is it, Delgar?", asked Delgar's henchman. "It is very easy", explained Delgar, "There is an underground lava underneath Nahuatl and that is where I will get rid of them."

"At what time?", asked Delgar's henchman. "I suppose... two days to be exact", said Delgar and chuckles evily, "Then, I will kill King Peratu and his meddling fool Fevgra and take over as king of Nahuatl." He watches Tulio and Miguel continuing to play the game until finally, the winner of this game goes to Miguel and gets to wear a crown before the panther dressed Nahuatl vizier laughs manically.

The next morning, at Cortes' ship, where the boat lands on the shores of the palm tree island before we see Cortes', Tzekel Kan and the other men going into the forest. Along the way, Cortes speaks to Tzekel Kan. "Have you been on this island before, prisoner?", asked Cortes. "My name is not "prisoner", sneered Tzekel Kan, "It's Tzekel Kan!" "Then, my apologies", said Cortes, "Anyway, do you know where those two stowaways are?" "What stowaways?", asked Tzekel Kan. "Con artists", said Cortes, "Thieves who trick people and steal their money for their selfish greeds. They have escaped from me and if I see those two again, I will send them back to Spain... in chains and have their heads cut off. When I first saw you, I was planning to bring you to Spain and have the guards execute you when you lied to me about El Dorado being there back at the island, but something tells me that... you might help me find them."

"Really", said Tzekel Kan, "You see, I happen to be a priest of El Dorado until those meddling fools foiled my plan to kill them. That is the reason why I told you I did saw them the last time you grabbed me. They were on the gates of El Dorado which are now destroyed and you would not believe me." "Again, my apologies", said Cortes. "Apologies accepted, Cortes", said Tzekel Kan, "because I believe that you were the same person on the book of spells that you were the mighty lord with a sword and if I saw you, I will worship you."

Then, he bows respectfully to Cortes and the spanish explorer gives out his evil smile. "Thank you, priest", said Cortes evily. Meanwhile, back at Nahuatl, we see Miguel and Rosie making out with each other and nearly two minutes later, Tulio and Chel arrive and saw Rosie with Miguel. "Rosie", said Miguel, "I want you to meet my friends. This is Tulio, my partner and Chel, a person from El Dorado." "Lovely to meet you two and I see that you are quite a couple", said Rosie and begins to flirt with Tulio, "And you are unbelievably handsome."

"Uh, thank you", said Tulio and he and Rosie shook hands with each other as did Chel. "Now, I want to know what kind are you two suppose to be?", said Rosie, "Everyone knows that you are the gods after all. Especially me." "It may be hard to explain, but...", said Tulio, "We're not exactly the gods as you people think we are." "What do you mean?", asked Rosie and the two partners told Rosie everything about their personalities: partners in training, con artists who steal people's money and travelers as well when they first started their journey to El Dorado to grab the gold and head on back to Spain rich.

"Really?", said Rosie, "Wow. That's... amazing. It's amazing that you two only traveled to the most beautiful place in the whole world. I always want to go to other places as well as El Dorado someday." "You might get the chance", said Miguel, "How long will we stay here, Tulio?" "Exactly... three days", said Tulio. Miguel smiles and looks at the beautiful white skies. Meanwhile, in the middle of the night, we see Cortes and his men setting up camp while Tzekel Kan helps them out for a while and looks at the spanish explorer for a while. "Just you wait", said Tzekel Kan, "Soon, revenge will be mine." He chuckles evily. The next day, we see Miguel and Rosie hanging out with each other having lunch near the markets where they last met and Miguel makes funny faces, causing Rosie to laugh her head off. "You are so funny", said Rosie and kisses him in the cheek, causing him to blush in brightly red and fall to the ground, now dazed from love. "Oh, I am so sorry", said Rosie. "That's alright, Rosie", said Miguel, still dazed. Then, they started to have fun with each other chasing each other in the streets of Nahuatl as the song "Things Only Get Better With Love" plays on the background.

**I'd say when **

**Heaven falls**

**I'll be the war you never fought **

**I will protect you after all My very own**

**And with a silent prayer **

**I'd run through city streets and bare **

**My soul from cold grey stone **

**For this love**

**I have in my desire **

**A will to walk through any fire**

**And I will stand by you **

**When winters come**

**chorus**

**And rise, rise above it **

**Take hold and take comfort **

**Cause things only get better with love**

**Break out the shadows, look to tomorrow **

**Cause things only get better with love**

* * *

><p>The song switches to the instrumental as Miguel and Rosie tackled each other to the ground and looked lovingly into each other's eyes. "<em>This is it<em>", thought Miguel, "_This is your chance. Tell her how you feel. Don't freak out_." "Uh, Rosie", said Miguel, "There's something I have to tell you." "What is it, Miguel?", asked Rosie. "I...", said Miguel. "Yes", said Rosie. "I...", said Miguel, "I love you." "Really?", asked Rosie. "Really, really", said Miguel. Rosie chuckles. "I love you too", said Rosie and the two lovers kissed each other and we cut to them in the bunk bed that he, Tulio, and Chel sleep while Tulio and Chel watch. "Ah, love at first sight, isn't it, Tulio?", asked Chel. "Yeah", said Tulio and the song continues as Miguel and Rosie continue to kiss.

**I came just for you **

**A wall around the living proof **

**No one can tear it down **

**Or break on through**

**Under a crimson sky **

**A soul bathed in the healing tide **

**No mortal leans on life **

**Like me to you**

**I have in my desire **

**A will to walk through any fire **

**And I will stand by you **

**When winters come**

**[repeat chorus]**

**Laughter is better with love **

**Mothers live better with love **

**Teach your children love **

**Shower the world with love**

**Laughter is better with love **

**Mothers live better with love **

**Teach your children love **

**Shower the world with love**

**[repeat chorus]**

**[repeat chorus]**

**Laughter gets better with love **

**Mothers live better with love **

**Teach your children love **

**Shower the world with love...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The song ends and we cut to later where Delgar walking over to Moctuzema's house and attempts to talk to him about something... in secret. "Why, hello there, Delgar", said Moctuzema, "What brings you here? Is there something?" "Oh, there is something better", said Delgar, "What is it?", asked Moctuzema and Delgar takes out his magic powder and throws it on him, causing him to get very dizzy and then gets unconscious. "That", said Delgar and carries his body to his hideout where we see his henchman preparing something that would affect Rosie's father. He drops the unconscious body to the floor and Delgar takes out a red magical powder that throws it on him and nearly a minute later, Moctuzema wakes up, now being controlled by Delgar now. "From now on", said Delgar, "you will do exactly as I say. Is that clear?" Moctuzema, now in a spell, spoke. "Yes, Delgar", said Moctuzema. "Excellent", said Delgar, "I will use him to help me get rid of those two gods those fools worship."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? When will Tulio and Miguel find out what he is up too? Find out in the later chapters of the fanfic, dear fans. Enjoy.<strong>


	9. Delgar's Doing

Chapter 9: Delgar's Doing

The next day, we see Tulio, Chel and Miguel trying to get half of all the gold from the people of Nahuatl on a boat back to spain tomorrow. But after they did that, there was one thing they have to do before they travel back to Spain. "Rosie wants to go to other places, right?", said Miguel, "So she could come with us. Don't you think so?" "If you love, just ask her if she wants to come us", said Chel, "Would that work out?" "I will", said Miguel, "I'll be back in a few minutes and why won't you two just hang out back at the palace until tonight and then we'll leave tomorrow?" "Sounds good, Miguel", said Tulio, "Thanks." Then, Miguel ran as fast as he could to find Rosie's house right next the streets of Nahuatl and he has found it at last before running on the steps and getting inside the house. "Rosie, I-", said Miguel, but after he walks in, he becomes shocked as he sees Moctuzema holding Rosie in chains and putting a cloth on her mouth. "Do not come closer or she dies", said Moctuzema. "Let her go, please", said Miguel, "Why are you doing this?" "I am working under the orders of Delgar himself", explained Moctuzema. "Who's this Delgar you speak of?", asked Miguel.

"The King of Nahuatl once he gets rid of Peratu", said Moctuzema, still in Delgar's control. "What are you talking about?", said Miguel, "Peratu's the king. He-" Then, he finally realizes what has been going on. Even though he does not know who Delgar is, he figures out that he is in his spell. "Oh, no", said Miguel, "You're in a spell. You need to snap out of it, Moctuzema." "You must come with Delgar first and you would write to Tulio that he should come as well", said Moctuzema. "For what reason?", asked Miguel. "He wants to have a visit with you two gods", said Moctuzema. "Alright, then I'll go with you since I'm a god", said Miguel and goes with Moctuzema along with the captured Rosie to the hideout of Delgar. Then, a door opens and it reveals the passageway to Delgar's lair in the underground lava. Then, the three go in and after walking a few miles from the hideout, they've finally reached the underground lair where they see Delgar working on his sword. He sees them and gives out his evil grin. "Well done, my slave", said Delgar, "O, Mighty God, it is an honor to meet you at last." "It's Miguel", said Miguel, "if you please."

"My apologies, great one", said Delgar and takes out his chains and bonds on his arms. "What in blazes are you doing?", asked Miguel. "Keeping you here until your friend shows up", said Delgar, "I am going to do something worse to you two gods. You think you are so lucky, but you are not. Moctuzema, take him away to his cell and make sure he stays there." "Yes, master", said Moctuzema and takes the now chained Miguel to his cell, locking the door and putting away the key. Delgar chuckles evily and takes out a piece of paper along with an ink and a pen so Miguel could write something to Tulio, but Miguel thought of something else. He wrote a rescue letter to Tulio saying:

TULIO,

HELP ME! I HAVE BEEN HELD UNDER THE ORDERS OF MOCTUZEMA SOMEWHERE! YOU HAVE TO COME AND FIND ME AS FAST AS YOU CAN!

MIGUEL

He is done writing the letter and gives it to Moctuzema before he carries it with him outside of Delgar's hideout and calls out an animal of Delgar and it turns out to be a panther in Nahuatl. He puts it in the panther's mouth and the animal ran a few miles from the hideout and attempts to find the other god of Nahuatl and sees Tulio and Chel carrying the last of the gold on their boat and they are waiting for their friend to return. "What's taking him so long?", said Tulio, "He should be back by now." "Maybe he's running a little late", said Chel. "I hope so", said Tulio. Then, the panther ran to the two and spits out the letter. Tulio freaks out and jumps on the boat. "It's only a cat, Tulio", said Chel. "I prefer little cats, not big scary looking cats", said Tulio. Chel then sees a now drool covered letter and picks it up before opening to reveal Tulio's name. "Uh, Tulio", said Chel, "This is for you." "For me", said Tulio and sees the letter, "Let me see that." He takes the letter and reads it out loud and after that, he becomes shocked. "Miguel", said Tulio, "He's in trouble. We've gotta find him."

Later, we see Tulio and Chel entering Delgar's hideout. "I don't know who this Delgar is, but you have to wait for me here, Chel", said Tulio, "It might be dangerous for you to go in there." "Be careful", said Chel and Tulio goes into a door that leads to his lair before it closes and Chel decides to wait here for him to return with Miguel while waiting with the panther who purrs at her. While Tulio continues to look for Miguel a fews away from the closed door and finds Delgar's lair. "Miguel", whispered Tulio, "Where are you?" "Tulio, is that you?", asked Miguel's voice and Tulio hears it before he runs to the prison cell to find Miguel still trapped in there. "Miguel, I am so glad you're ok", said Tulio. "You have to get out of here right now", said Miguel. "But I'm rescuing you", said Tulio. "It's a trap", said Miguel. "What trap?", asked Tulio and suddenly, something got both of his arms and he turns around to see Delgar chaining him, "Oh, that trap." We cut to Tulio now in the prison cell with Miguel. "This isn't what I expected for to happen, you know that?", said Tulio.

"Finally, I now have two gods within my grasp", said Delgar, "You are going to stay there until I become king of Nahuatl." "Then, you'll let us go?", asked Tulio. "Getting rid of you two is the only plan", explained Delgar and laughs manically, "You will be most pleased by letting me watch you die." He stares at them darkly, making them looked scared as ever. "That stare of his is so scary", said Miguel. "Tell me about it", said Tulio.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update tomorrow. Please review this time.<strong>


	10. Escaping The Prison Cell

Chapter 10: Escaping The Prison Cell

Meanwhile, back at the forests, we see Cortes, Tzekel Kan and his men entering the cave that leads to Nahuatl and they saw a light across the distance. As they entered the light at the end of the passageway, they have found the most beautiful city. "Nahuatl", said Cortes, "How I have found you at last. Soldiers, prepare your weapons. We got us two thieves to find." Cortes' soldiers prepared their guns and they marched while Cortes and Tzekel Kan follow. Meanwhile, back at the prison cell, we see Miguel taking a nap for an hour or two while Tulio bangs his head a few times on the door. After he stops, he looks at Moctuzema, still in Delgar's evil spell, but then comes up with a plan. He sees a coconut near Miguel as he continues to nap and Tulio takes it. After reaching his right hand out from the prison cell bar, he throws it at Moctuzema, knocking him out in one hit and becomes unconscious.

Then, he takes out the spear Moctuzema was holding and uses it to grab the keys from the key hanger and he succeeded. "Psst, Miguel", said Tulio, "I've got the keys. Now, we'll wait until that guy wakes up and we'll give him the keys so he can get us out of here." "His name is Moctuzema", said Miguel, still asleep. "Boy, you sure are a sleeper", said Tulio and he goes to sleep with him after making a huge yawn. An hour later, they woke up to hear a sound from the keys. "Tulio", said Miguel, "Can it be?" "Yes it is", said a voice from outside of the prison cell and the two partners saw Moctuzema now back to his normal self. "Moctuzema", said Miguel, "You're back to normal." "Normal?", asked Tulio. "I'll explain later", said Miguel, "Can you get us out of this cell, please?" "Certainly", said Moctuzema, "Since you are in love with my daughter." Then, he opens the prison door, letting the two out.

Two minutes later, they have gotten out of Delgar's lair where we see Chel still playing with the panther before she sees the two along with Rosie's father and Moctuzema wants to know how he has gotten out of here. "Why was I down there in the first place?", asked Moctuzema. "You were controlled by Delgar, though I don't know why I found out about his name", said Miguel, "but it doesn't matter. Anyway, have you seen Rosie?" "I think I saw him taking my daughter with him after I heard that he is to become king in Nahuatl", explained Moctuzema. "Oh, no", said Miguel, "He's going to do something horrible to her. We've got to get to the palace and fast." Chel looks at the panther and finally thinks of something. "I have an idea", said Chel, "It might just work." The three looked at each other for a while and agreed to know what Chel is planning.

She plans that while Delgar gets the crown somewhere in the palace, Tulio and Miguel will surprise him and try to hold them back while she and Moctuzema try to get Rosie back. "Let's hope it might work", said Miguel and Tulio nods his head in agreement despite a few questions that came to their minds. Will the plan succeed? Will it fail? Those questions remain unknown as the four walked on the panther as the cat ran as quickly as it could to bring them to the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update tomorrow.<strong>


	11. Captured

Chapter 11: Captured

Meanwhile, we see Cortes and his men while they continue their seach for the two con artists, he finds that Tzekel Kan has gone. "Wait", said Cortes, "The high priest of El Dorado has gone missing. The rest of you find him. Others, follow me." "Yes sir", said one of the soldiers and all five of the soldiers set off to find Tzekel Kan while Cortes and the others continue to look for Miguel and Tulio, walking past a store that has a lot of fruits and vegetables where Tzekel Kan is hiding from. After he watches them disappear to continue their search, he gets out of the store and starts his search for the two con artists. "Now to seek my revenge on those pathetic fools", said Tzekel Kan and runs as fast as he could. Later, we see Tulio, Miguel, Chel and Moctuzema walking in the steps of the two palaces and they become a little tired before they start to rest for a while. "Would someone make the stairs more easier and shorter to get here", said Tulio, still tired. Later, our heroes along with Moctuzema finally made it to the two palaces and they see King Peratu along with Fevgra with their hands and legs tied with ropes and they see Delgar wearing the crown. "Well, seems to me that you two have arrived", said Delgar.

"You", said Tulio, "Let those two go or else!" "Or else what?", said Delgar, "You still don't get it, do you? I'm now the king of Nahuatl and there is nothing you four could do about it!" "Is the right time now, Tulio?", asked Miguel. "I think so", said Tulio, "NOW!" The two con artists grabbed Delgar and Chel and Moctuzema freed King Peratu, Rosie, and Fevgra as well. Then, Miguel and Delgar have a sword fight for nearly two minutes before he and Tulio escape from Delgar while Chel and Moctuzema hold him back, but after they reached the last steps of the two palaces, they see spears from the soldiers and they see the spanish explorer in front of them. "It cannot be", said Miguel. "No", said Tulio. "Oh, yes", said Cortes, "It's so good to see you again... con artists. Soldiers, sieze them!" The soldiers grab Miguel and Tulio and tied their hands and legs in chains. "How did you follow us here?", asked Tulio. "We've had help from our friend", said Cortes and Tzekel Kan appears and sees the now two chained con artists. "Tzekel Kan", said Tulio. "Why, hello", said Tzekel Kan, "I've finally found two ungodlike fools who ruined my plans." "Why you-", growled Miguel, but is held back by Cortes' men.

"We are going to take you back to spain", said Cortes, "By watching you two die." Tzekel Kan chuckles evily. "Wait", said Tulio, "Listen to us. We came here because there's something important." "No more lies, con artist", said Cortes. "We're not telling a lie", said Miguel, "Delgar just captured Rosie, the king, and his high priest, but they're holding him back as we know it. Can you take us back to them to make sure they're alright?" Cortes stares at them darkly. "We'll prove it", said Miguel. "Alright", said Cortes. Later, Cortes and his men take them to the top of the palace while Tzekel Kan stay here and watch. Later, the two partners become tired again. "Can't we just take a shortcut from the palace next time?", asked Tulio. "Come on", said Miguel and they walk inside to see Delgar being tied up by Chel. "That'll teach you", said Chel and four of the others turned around to see the two partners chained up to each other. "No", said Chel and ran towards the two, but is held back by Cortes' men. "State your name, woman", said Cortes. "Chel", said Chel, "from El Dorado."

"So, another person from El Dorado?" said Cortes, "How believably interesting. I would be most pleased if I could take you to Spain as well. Chain her up!" Two of Cortes' men chain her up and after they take them to the bottom of the steps, Chel sees Tzekel Kan. "Hello, my dear", said Tzekel Kan and chuckles evily again. Chel becomes angry at him and the others watched in horror. "Miguel", said Rosie, "No." Miguel turns around and sees Rosie in a brink of tears and weighs his head down sadly. "I'm sorry, Rosie", said Miguel. Later, Cortes and his men take them from the passageway that lead to Nahuatl and disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you understand, the next two chapters will be shorter than the previous chapters which are longer. Enjoy and review, dear fans.<strong>


	12. On The Brig Again

Chapter 12: On The Brig Again

Later, at Cortes' ship, Cortes' men throws the three travelers to the brig and Cortes smiles at them evily. "From now on, you will not be interfering my plan to burn down Nahuatl", said Cortes. "You can't", said Chel, "It's the most beautiful city in the whole world. Why would you want to burn it down?" "To claim land in this island", explained Cortes, "Last time, I tried to claim El Dorado, but the gates were destroyed." "Wait a minute", said Miguel, "You only came to Nahuatl because you want to kill all of the innocent people there?" "My point exactly", said Cortes. "You monster", said Miguel. "I'm the monster?", said Cortes mockingly, "You two are the monsters. You steal people's money and cheat on loaded dice which makes you two absolutely nothing. Oh, and about my plan to burn down Nahuatl. Well, there is something I might do first before I do that." "And what's that?", asked Chel. "Killing the king of this city", said Cortes. "Peratu", said Tulio.

Cortes chuckle evily and closes the door in the brig before locking it with one of the few keys. "Follow me, men", said Cortes and the soldiers followed Cortes a few miles away from the ship, leaving our heroes to be locked in their chains. "They're going to hurt Rosie after he kills the king", said Miguel and sighs before weighing his head down, "This is all my fault." "It's not your fault, Miguel", said Chel, "You only falled in love with her." "But that has nothing to do with Cortes killing some people", said Tulio, "Of course he won't kill her." "I doubt it", muttered Miguel to himself. Meanwhile, we see Tzekel Kan seeing Delgar still trapped in his bonds and takes out a knife from his pocket to cut the ropes out, freeing him in the process. "Thank you, whoever you are", said Delgar. "I am Tzekel Kan and it is an honor to meet you, uh...", said Tzekel Kan. "Delgar", said Delgar, "It is an honor to meet you too. Now if you will excuse me, I have two ungodlike imbeciles to find." "You mean, Miguel and Tulio?", asked Tzekel Kan, "Con artists?"

"That's right", said Delgar, "How do you know those fools?" "I met them once when my own people thought they were the gods, but I doubt that they were", said Tzekel Kan, "Then, they foiled my plan and I ended up captive by that Cortes fool." Then, Tzekel Kan stood there puzzling and finally figured something. "Perhaps I was wondering if you could do something for me?" said Tzekel Kan. "Yes, anything you say", said Delgar. Tzekel Kan smiles evily. Meanwhile, we see Rosie sneaking off after trying not to be seen by Cortes and his men near the passageway from Nahuatl. She then gets out of the passageway and runs into the forest to find Miguel and free him along with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>What is Tzekel Kan planning, some of you are asking? And will Rosie find Miguel in the ship and free him and the others? Well, his plan will be revealed in the next chapter! Stay tuned and please review this time. <strong>


	13. Escape

**I seriously want this fanfic to get as much positive feed ASAP, but it's ok if you guys don't have to review. Also, this chapter is pretty short... I think.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Escape<p>

Meanwhile, we see Rosie going out of the passageway from Nahuatl and manages to hide herself into the forest when she sees Cortes and his men a few miles away from her. Then, as she watches Cortes and his men walk into the passageway to Nahuatl, she realizes something: she thinks that they might capture her father the same way Delgar captured King Peratu himself. So, after they're gone, she runs as quick as she can while dodging past a few prickly thorns along the way. Meanwhile, back at Cortes' ship, our three heroes went to sleep for nearly thirty minutes. Meanwhile, we see Rosie running and is almost there to the open space of the island and sees Cortes ship not too far away from her. Then, she stops for a moment, thinking of something in her mind. "_I wonder if Miguel and his friends are up there_", thought Rosie to herself.

Meanwhile, back at Nahuatl, Cortes ordered half of his men to burn down every village, causing the villagers to run for their lives and weeping over the loss of their homes while he and the others continue to walk. They stopped and saw that Tzekel Kan is wearing a crown. "Why are wearing the king's crown?", asked Cortes cold heartedly, "We're burning down every single village, not becoming kings. Our plan is to conquer every single civilization, not becoming kings." "You mean, my plan?", asked Tzekel Kan and orders the guards of Nahuatl to seize the spanish explorer and his men. "Take them away to the prison", said Tzekel Kan, "Make sure that spanish imbecile does not interfere with our plans." "What do you mean?", asked Cortes sternly and sees Delgar smiling evily at him and glares at him before they take them away to the same prison cell where Delgar locked Tulio and Miguel there.

Meanwhile, we see Rosie climbing up the ship without even falling and jumps on board and cries out, "MIGUEL! WHERE ARE YOU?", causing our heroes to wake up in the process and hearing the noise as well. "Tulio", said Miguel, "do you hear that?" "Yes, I have", said Tulio and they hear Rosie's repeated cries. "It's Rosie", said Miguel excitedly, "She came here! ROSIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rosie hears Miguel's voice and looks at the brig where she finally sees our heroes. "Miguel", said Rosie, "I'm so glad you're alright." "Quick, find a set of keys and get us out of here!", said Miguel and Rosie nods in agreement and goes to a pry bar that has a set of keys. She gets them and uses one of them to unlock the brig door, freeing our heroes in the process. "Thank you", said Miguel and he and Rosie kissed each other, "Now, we have to get to Cortes and his men and fast."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update again this week on Saturday. Enjoy.<strong>


	14. Preparing A Tribute

**This needs some more positive feedback since it's lacking in it's views as we speak. Please review this time friends.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Preparing A Tribute<p>

Meanwhile, we see half of the people of Nahuatl watching Delgar and Tzekel Kan preparing something so deadly it would cease the most beautiful city to exist. Then, Tzekel Kan begins to sing a chanting song along with Delgar that goes something like this.

**_Boom Sha-Kal-a-Kal_**

**_Boom Sha-Kal-a-Kal_**

**_Boom Sha-Kal-a-Kal_**

**_Boom Sha-Kal-a-Kal_**

**_Boom Sha-Kal-a-Kal_**

**_Boom Sha-Kal-a-Kal_**

**_Boom Sha-Kal-a-Kal_**

**_Boom Sha-Kal-a-Kal_**

**_Boom Sha-Kal-a-Kal_**

**_Boom Sha-Kal-a-Kal_**

**_Boomshakalakalaka_**

**_Boomshakalakalaka_**

**_Boomshakalakalaka_**

**_Boomshakalakalaka_**

**_Boomshakalakalaka_**

**_Boomshakalakalaka_**

**_Boomshakalakalaka_**

**_Boomshakalakalaka_**

**_Boom_**

"Citizens of Nahuatl", announced Delgar causing some echoes, "Tzekel Kan of El Dorado is preparing a tribute to our beautiful city so that the gods themselves will never see us again." "So prepare youselves", said Tzekel Kan, "For a deadly curse that would make all of you extincted." Tzekel Kan speaks in a spanish language to call out a monsterous and deadly creature known as the Jaguar, the same creature that he used as an attempt to kill Miguel and Tulio as the clouds began to turn dark. Meanwhile, we see Miguel and the others and as they run halfway to the passageway to Nahuatl, they see the dark clouds. "Something's wrong", said Rosie, "There's something horrible in Nahuatl." "We better find out what it is and fast", said Miguel and he and the others continue to run.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update next week. Sorry for making this a little short.<strong>


	15. Tzekel's Kan Final Battle

Chapter 15: Tzekel Kan's Final Battle

Then, as the stone jaguar appears, Tzekel Kan orders it in the spanish language to kill all of the innocent people, causing them to run for their lives in the process. As our heroes have reached Nahuatl, they have seen the innocent people running. "What's going on?", asked Chel. "No idea", said Tulio, but then, our heroes turned after hearing a roar from the stone jaguar and they saw it at last. It also leads to Miguel's nightmare where he saw it when he was first greeted by the people of Nahuatl. "My dream's coming true", whispered Miguel. The stone jaguar roars again and Miguel and the others ran for their lives which results in a chase with cities crumbling as they continue to run. Two minutes later, they ran to a dead end and they see the stone jaguar getting closer.

"Rosie and I will hold the jaguar back", said Chel, "You two keep going." "Are you crazy?", shouted Tulio, "You'll end up being killed last time!" "GO", shouted Chel and she and Rosie started to throw some very big rocks at the stone jaguar after Tulio and Miguel ran as fast as they can, but the stone jaguar sensed the con artists presence and chases after them. Three minutes, after Miguel and Tulio ran past a few large boulders and large tree branches, they come to a dead end where they see a hot boiling lava and find themselves in a volcano. Not to mention that they have been cornered once again by the stone jaguar and they see Tzekel Kan and Delgar appear and nearly frightened our two heroes.

Later, we see King Peratu seeing the destruction of his city and becomes upset by Delgar and Tzekel Kan's doing and goes to free Cortes and his men who are still trapped in the dungeons in Delgar's hideout. He finds the keys with one of them that fits the lock and frees them and Cortes smiles at him. "Thank you, your highness", said Cortes, "Now, have you seen the high priest and his friend with him?" "You mean Delgar?", said King Peratu, "I am afraid I have not seen him, but I do remember him watching this high priest calling out a stone jaguar to kill my people and he is nothing by madness, I tell you! I want you to help me find the two gods that can help us all." "You mean...", said Cortes. "Yes", said King Peratu, "Tulio and Miguel." "Those con artists", said Cortes, "are the gods? I cannot believe this!"

Meanwhile, we see two of our heroes and they decided to talk to their two enemies. "Alright, Tzekel Kan", said Tulio, "What do you want from us?" "Revenge", said Tzekel Kan, "You two imbeciles foiled my plan by proving that you two were not gods!" "What makes you think we're not gods, Kan?", asked Miguel. "Because of your blood", said Tzekel Kan. "Blood?", asked Miguel, "What are you talking about?" "Gods are not suppose to bleed", said Tzekel Kan, "It only happens to mortal beings and not the gods themselves, you mindless fools!" "That's... what this is all about?", said Miguel sternly, "You chased us and nearly killed us the last time we were at El Dorado, you hurt dozens of innocent people just to get to us?" "I will answer after we have our fight... to the death!", said Tzekel Kan darkly.

"Bring it on", said Tulio and he and Miguel prepare to get ready for their final fight against Tzekel Kan. Then, nearly 30 seconds later, the fight has begun and we see Tulio fighting Tzekel Kan while Miguel fights Delgar. The battle lasted for about three minutes with Miguel attempting to beat up Delgar. "This is for Rosie", said Miguel sternly and punches Delgar in the face, but before he would wipe him out, Delgar grabs Miguel by the throat. While Tulio continues to fight Tzekel Kan, he seems to be beaten senseless and is about to be finished, but suddenly, Tulio comes up with an idea and uses a tree vine to strangle Tzekel Kan by the neck by shouting, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!". Tzekel Kan then dies and falls into the lava pit off-screen and we see Miguel finishes off Delgar by hitting in the face and the stomach.

Then, Delgar also falls into the lava pit off-screen while Miguel and Tulio suffered from the pain they received from the now two gone villains. "It's all over now", said Tulio. "Let's go back and see if the others are alright", said Miguel and the two con artists ran as fast as they can back to Nahuatl.

* * *

><p><strong>I've just updated this fanfic again by finishing this chapter as quickly as possible. Anyway, enjoy.<strong>


	16. One Final Meeting With Cortes

Chapter 16: One Final Meeting With Cortes

Later, as the two con artists return to Nahuatl after the clouds have turned back to white and the beautiful blue sky appears, they see dozens of people cheering them for their heroic attempt to save all of Nahuatl, but to their horror, Cortes appears and walks towards the two before he spoke. "How did you two escape from the brig remains a mystery to me", said Cortes, "But... it is necessary that you two have saved all of Nahuatl", said King Peratu as she shows as well to thank the two, "We are forever at your dept, Miguel and Tulio, protectors of Nahuatl." Then, he and all of the citizens of Nahuatl bowed down respectfully to the two con artists. "You don't have to bow down to us", said Tulio. "We're just con artists, not the gods themselves", said Miguel, "and Cortes is right. Tell you what. How about if we give you half of the gold the king and Fevgra themselves gave us and we will not be stowaways on your ship again?" "Do you swear on behalf of what you two have done?", asked Cortes. "We swear", said Miguel and Tulio together. Cortes then smiles and offers a handshake from the two con artists. Later, we see Cortes and his men carrying half of the gold Miguel and Tulio have given them and they say their farewells to one another before he disappears into the passageway. Then, Tulio and Miguel smile at one another and hugged each other while the song "The Panic In Me" plays on the background.

**Often these days**  
><strong>And always these nights<strong>  
><strong>Of the turbulent heights<strong>  
><strong>No matter how crazily<strong>  
><strong>No matter how far<strong>  
><strong>The moments of tenderness<strong>  
><strong>Are those where you are<strong>

**For when you are laughing**  
><strong>Like silver, like rain<strong>  
><strong>You cool me, you soothe me<strong>  
><strong>And love me again<strong>  
><strong>For a few perfect hours<strong>  
><strong>The world lets me be<strong>  
><strong>You know how to calm down<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh<strong>  
><strong>The panic in me<strong>  
><strong>The panic in me<strong>  
><strong>The panic in me<strong>

**Once in a while**  
><strong>I slip back to my past<strong>  
><strong>Where I long to remain<strong>  
><strong>But the dream does not last<strong>  
><strong>In the trials of the present<strong>  
><strong>No matter how low<strong>  
><strong>You bring me such peace<strong>  
><strong>And you won't let me go<strong>

**For when you are laughing**  
><strong>Like silver, like rain<strong>  
><strong>You cool me, you soothe me<strong>  
><strong>And love me again<strong>  
><strong>For a few perfect hours<strong>  
><strong>The world lets me be<strong>  
><strong>You know how to break down<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh<strong>  
><strong>The panic in me<strong>  
><strong>The panic in me<strong>  
><strong>The panic in me<br>**

* * *

><p>The song switches to instrumental and we see Miguel hanging out with Rosie in the two palaces, kissing each other and sleeping with each other. They smiled at one another and kissed each other once again before the song continues.<p>

**For when you are laughing**  
><strong>Like silver, like rain<strong>  
><strong>You cool me, you soothe me<strong>  
><strong>And you love me again<strong>  
><strong>For a few perfect hours<strong>  
><strong>The world lets me be<strong>  
><strong>You know how to break down<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh, oh oh<strong>  
><strong>The panic in me<strong>  
><strong>The panic in me<strong>  
><strong>The panic in me<strong>

The song ends and we fade to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, people. Only two more chapters left to finish this fanfic and I will reveal the news after that. I promise. For now, enjoy and review, friends.<strong>


	17. Heroes of Nahautl

Chapter 17: Heroes of Nahuatl

Later, at the far end of Nahuatl, a celebration was made for Miguel and Tulio for their heroic attempts to save all of Nahuatl. "Miguel and Tulio from El Dorado", said King Peratu. "We're from Spain, your majesty", said Tulio. "Oh, terribly sorry", said King Peratu, "Miguel and Tulio from Spain, for your heroic deeds to save our city from Delgar and a high priest from El Dorado, I now present you two with these lovely medallions that each has the symbol of our city and to our gods as well. Since I understand that you two are not gods, you and your lovely friend here will return to Spain with your gold." "Thank you, your majesty, I mean, Peratu", said Miguel, "But there's two things I might ask." "State your things, Miguel", said Fevgra.

"First off, can me, my partner, and our friend find another country full of gold?", said Miguel, "And second, can..." He turns around to see Rosie standing there, watching him happily. "Can... Rosie come with us as well?" "Is that what you wish to do on your next adventure?", asked King Peratu. "Yes, your majesty", said Miguel and bows respectfully. King Peratu looks at Rosie and she walks towards him. "Your majesty?", said Rosie. "Rosie", said King Peratu, "Your father will miss you very much as will all of the people of Nahuatl." He then looks at Moctuzema standing there proudly of her. "Father?", said Rosie. "It is your decision and not mine, Rosie", said Moctuzema, "Do you understand?" Rosie weighs her head down, but then spoke with an agreement.

"I understand, father, your majesty", said Rosie, "I will go with Miguel to another city. Let the gods themselves be praised by my decision." Then, all of the people of Nahuatl, Moctuzema included, bow respectfully to Rosie. "Please, citizens", said Rosie, "You bow to only your king and not to me." She looks at Miguel and smiles at him as did he. Later, we see Rosie standing on the balcony of the two palaces before Miguel appears and walks near her before he spoke. "Rosie", said Miguel, "When you said you decided to go with me and the others as well, what kind of city will we go to?" "It's a secret, Miguel", said Rosie, "I can't tell you what kind of city we're going." "Please, Rosie", said Miguel, "There has to be something that you know."

Rosie looks at Miguel who makes a sad and doggy face, causing her to laugh her head off in amazement. "You're so funny, Miguel", said Rosie, "Alright, I'll tell you." "Then what is it?", asked Miguel. "It's a hometown where I used to live as a child", said Rosie, "I only had my father, but I never knew my mother and he never told me anything about her." Miguel stood there, confused. "My hometown is Gibraltar", explained Rosie. "Where's that?", asked Miguel. "It's far away from Nahuatl in about, 4,580 miles", said Rosie, "We could only get there and won't rest until we reach my only home." "What do you want me to say, Rosie?", asked Miguel. "Just promise me that you'll keep this a secret", said Rosie. "When?", asked Miguel. "Until we get there", said Rosie.

"Then, I promise, Rosie", said Miguel, "That within my heart, as long as I love you, I won't tell the others about this... Gibraltar home you speak of." Rosie smiles and she and Miguel kissed one another before they lay down on the bed. Rosie touches Miguel's medallion and holds it for a while. "_I will miss you, Nahuatl_", thought Rosie to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter to go and I'm done. Then, I'll reveal the news for a third Road To El Dorado. Until then, enjoy and review please.<strong>


	18. Leaving Nahuatl

**Please review this time, dear fans.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Leaving Nahuatl<p>

The next morning, we see the soldiers of Nahuatl carrying half of the gold to the ship and into the cargo while Rosie and Chel watch Miguel and Tulio carrying the leftover fruits and berries they have found from the forest yesterday. Then, three of our heroes said their goodbyes to King Peratu and to all of the people of Nahuatl, but before they could start the sail, however, they watched Rosie hugging her father and Fevgra as well before going to the boat. "Farewell, citizens of Nahuatl", said Rosie, "May the high spirits themselves be forever in your hearts." All of the people of Nahuatl bowed respectfully to her before the ship is ready to part a few miles away from Nahuatl. It did a nearly two hours later, while Tulio is cooking some lunch for the others, we see Miguel going to Rosie who happens to be crying.

"What's the matter?", asked Miguel. "I hope father won't worry about me", said Rosie as she weeps with tears in her face, "but I won't worry as much anymore." "Don't worry", said Miguel, "Everything will be fine. I will always be with you." Rosie stops crying and looks at Miguel for a while. "Really?", asked Rosie. "Yes, really", said Miguel and he held her chin with his finger before they kissed each other while Tulio and Chel watch and become amazed for a while. Then, the ship sails into the sunset and our heroes wonder what would happen in their next journey. Then, we fade to black.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for making this short. I just wanted to kill some time. I'll add a cliffhanger and the fanfic will be done.<strong>


	19. Cliffhanger

**This is the cliffhanger you friends have been waiting for, dear fans. The cliffhanger to the Road to El Dorado 3: The Final Journey. The second fanfic sequel would be much darker than the first sequel and the original and I hope you guys will like it once I start work on it. Not this month because I'm still busy with my other fanfics. So, enjoy and don't forget to review while you're at it, please.**

* * *

><p>We cut to another town in the sunset where we see Miguel, Tulio, Chel, and Rosie along with Altivo and the armadillo walking while the people are looking at them. Then, we also cut to Ecelaze (which would be the new villain in the second fanfic sequel) and a new stone creature (that resembles a lion) causing destruction to the new town and chases four of our heroes as well. And the flashbacks of Miguel's past as a little child and an even darker past at that. "What does Ecelaze know about my childhood?", asked Miguel. We then see a female fortune teller of the new town looking at Miguel. "Only time can tell before you can confront it", said the fortune teller. We cut to a cliff where Miguel is lying on the ground, holding Tulio's hand in the process. "Tulio", said Miguel, "I want you to know that you've always been there for me... for being my best friend in the whole world."<p>

We see Tulio smiling before tears come out of his eyes. "Do you know what the best part of our journey was?", asked Tulio. "What is it?", asked Miguel. We cut to Miguel and Tulio, dressed in armors and fighting Ecelaze with their swords and shields and we fade to a quick white flash before it cuts to Miguel smiling at him after Tulio answers his question, "I'm glad I still have you as my partner", said Tulio. Then, we fade to black before it shows the title "**The Road to El Dorado 3: The Final Journey**" with red and gold letters on it.

**Coming soon to fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think about the cliffhanger?<strong>


End file.
